Make My Heart Beat
by One Sapphire Rose
Summary: Fairy Tail is the most famous club in the land of Fiore. Lucy Heartfillia is the new barsmaid assistant, and Natsu is the famous DJ, Salamander. But ever since an incident from a couple of years ago, he swore never to love again. But will this one, special blonde make his heart beat again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Goddammit, where is my phone?!" Lucy shouted, looking around in her room. The 22-year old woman finally located her Samsung Galaxy S5 (I got one on Sunday :P) and glanced at the clock. '5:47' it read. "Holy shit!" She screamed, rushing to the front door and flinging it open.

"I can't believe it! First day of work and I'm late!" She grumbled while turning on the engine of her car. She pulled out of the driveway, and drove down the street.

10 minutes later, she reached a huge building that said "FAIRY TAIL" In huge red block letters and with the logo. Lucy stepped out of the car and locked it, then rushed to the big wooden doors and flung them open.

She sighed in relief and walked over to the bar. Yes, she now worked at the most famous club in Fiore, Fairy Tail.

"Hi, MiraJane." Lucy sighed, setting her bag down on the floor. The older woman smiled and said "Hey, Lucy! So, let's start with the basic rules and such." The next few minutes were filled with instructions, which drink is which, memorizing the menu, knowing the basic 'Hi, what would you like today?' with a cheery smile.

Mira looked at her watch, and pushed Lucy to the closet. "Ok, it's 6:20 now, it's almost time to open. Change into your uniform, and meet me at the bar when ready." She shut the door behind Lucy.

The blonde chuckled a bit, and looked at the uniform in her hands. It was a white tube top with the Fairy Tail mark on it that was red on the top and fading to yellow at the bottom, black short shorts, black pumps, and a black headband.

Lucy sighed at how revealing it looked, but put it on anyway. A few minutes later she opened the door and walked out, heading towards the bar where Mira was talking to a man with untidy navy blue hair.

"Oh hey, Lucy! This is Gray Fullbuster, one of our DJs and the one to take first shift." Mira introduced.

Gray smiled and stuck his hand out. "Hi, name's Gray." Lucy smiled back and took his hand. "Hi! Name's Lucy,"

Suddenly the lights went off and bright, colorful beams started glowing over the dance floor. Gray quickly finished his water and got off his stool. "Well, that's my cue. See you guys later," Gray said, walking towards the DJ's (I didn't know how to say this) room.

"Yup, it's almost time now. Come on Lucy, lets start." Lucy nodded and they both startedwiping glasses and tables. Then Gray put in some music, _Problem _by Ariana Grande.

Immedietly, the huge wooden doors flung open and tons of people came filing in, most heading towards the dance floor while some went to the bar.

"I'd like the Pineapple Volka, please." A young woman with pink hair smiled. Lucy smiled back and nodded, turning around before taking a glass from a shelf and filling it with the gleaming, golden liquid.

She handed it to the woman, and turned to another person. after about an hour, someone opened the doors. Lucy looked up from wiping her glass to see a tiny blue haired woman.

She headed to the bar, and sat on the stool in front of Lucy. "Hi! I'm Levy, a DJ here."

Lucy smiled. "Hey! I'm Lucy, I just started working here."

"Oooh, so you're the one Mira's been blabbering about." Levy chuckled, leaning against the counter. Lucy blushed slightly, and said "O-oh.. anyway, where are the rest of the employees? "

Levy smiled. "Well, since most of them are DJs, they can come only a few minutes before their shifts. There's my boyfriend, Gajeel, who's After me. Next is Erza Scarlet, then Elfman, then Cana, then Romeo, etc, and finally Natsu." Levy said, asking for a fruit punch after.

"Eh? I've heard about the others, but who the hell is Natsu?" Lucy questioned after serving Levy her juice.

"Well... I guess you can call him Salamander." Levy said, draining her juice in one gulp. Lucy gasped. "THE Salamander? As in, the most popular DJ of all time?"

"Yup" Levy said happily. Suddenly, Gray spoke over the microphone. "Well folks, it was nice playing with ya! Next is our favorite blue haired bookworm, Levy!"

"Ah, that's my cue! See you later, Lu-Chan!" Levy bounced off her stool and made her way to the DJ's room while Gray walked out. Levy put on some headphones, and put on _California Girls _by Katy Perry.

For the next few hours, Lucy slowly started meeting the rest of the members. Soon, it was 12:00 and the final shift for the night.

"Uwaahh~ Only one more hour and I can go home," Lucy said stretching her back. Mira chuckled in amusement, then said "Actually, after this we're having our own little party. We always do for new employees,"

"Oh," Lucy said with an astonished face. Then slowly, the wooden doors behind her slowly opened. A pink haired man who looked 23 walked in (a/n I was gonna stop here, but then was like 'nah.') , a large grin on his face. Lucy blushed at his clothing, as it was a open black vest with one sleeve, showing off his toned chest, arms, and 8-pack.

Lucy quickly looked away, and continued wiping her glass while looking at the counter top.

"Yo, Mira!" The man grinned, making his way to the bar. Magically, Mira appeared by Lucy, making her squeak a bit. "Hey Natsu! Your shift starting yet?"

"In a few minutes, Wendy is still in there." Natsu grinned, sitting on one of the stools. Lucy, feeling that she doesn't belong in this conversation, tapped Mira gently on her shoulder. "Mira-San, I'm going to go and clean the tables,"

Natsu finally took a look at Lucy. She slightly felt herself get warmer, but controlled herself and smiled. "Um, yes?"

"What's your name?" He suddenly asked. Lucy was startled a bit and cleared her throat before saying "L-Lucy Heartfillia,"

He smiled, and said "Hey Luigi! My name's Natsu!"

Lucy scrunched her nose, pouting. "It's _Lucy_!" Aaaand the attraction to him has lowered dramatically.

Natsu's watch suddenly beeped, showing it was now his shift. "Ah, gotta go! See ya later, Luce!" Lucy waved slightly, her face confused why he called her Luce.

Behind her, Mira was having hearts in her eyes while swooning. 'Eeee! NaLu is born!' she squeals mentally.

*Natsu POV*

Holy shit, why the fuck did I call her Luce?!

I clench my sweaty palms, my brain going haywire. 'Why am I so nervous, dangit!" But I had to admit, Lucy was pretty.. hot! I mean, did you see her outfit? The white tube top hugging her curves, those short shorts showing her legs, and her eyes... ah, her beautiful.. Gah! Get yourself together, Natsu! I swore to myself to never fall for a girl again, ever since.. that incedent.

Immedietly dreaded and haunted memories started filling me, and I cringed a bit. But I cleared my mind, and instantly those memories were gone.

Heaving a deep sigh, I put on the headphones and started rocking the club. All thoughts cleared my mind, and the only thing I could hear was the sound of my heart beating to the music...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsu grabbed the mic, and said "Alright, folks! We had fun with you, but now it's time to say bye!" The crowd whined at this, but slowly they filed out the doors. Natsu sighed, and took off the black headphones and made his way to the bar. There were the two women, chatting about some girl shit.

"Luce! I wanna plate of fire chicken," He grinned while sitting down. Lucy rolled her eyes and started cooking. While waiting, Natsu heard Mira muttering some things.. "Nalu... get together... babies... kiss!.." But he caught no more than that. 'What the hell is a Nalu?..' he thought. He shrugged, not wanting to find out.

A few minutes later, Lucy placed the plate of super spicy chicken in front of him. He frowned, and looked around the plate, as if for searching something. "Natsu? What is it?" Lucy asked, obviously confused.

"..Where's the hot sauce?" He demanded. Lucy's jaw dropped, and Mira mysteriously popped up behind her. Lucy shrieked and clutched her heart, while Natsu didn't do anything as he was used to it.

"Sorry Natsu, here you are.." Mira smiled, handing him a large bottle of tobacco sauce. Lucy shook her head as she watched the DJ consume his food at an unbelievable speed. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and turned to Mira.

"So is the sleepover for girls only?" Lucy asked, taking Natsu's dirty plate and starting to wash it. "No, the whole staff will be here... we'll be playing LOTS of games.. kukuku," She snickered. Mira had a sort of menacing look in her eyes, making Lucy VERY scared as she walked a bit away from the silverhaired woman.

Meanwhile, Natsu, who was listening and watching the whole time, went pale as he saw her look. "U-uh, I have to go now, y-yeah, my unicorn needs feeding!" Natsu stammered as bolted towards the door. A dark aura engulfed Mira, and she dashed after him, and caught him by the collar of his vest.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mira growled, shaking him.

Natsu gulped, and said in a tiny voice, "H-home?.."

Mira grinned, but in an evil way. "You can choose Natsu, going home and be dead in bed by morning, or stay here."

Natsu squeaked, his head shrinking. "I'll stay here.."

"Ok! Now we have to wait, the others will be coming soon!~" She sang as she dropped him and skipping away. Lucy sweatdropped at her sudden change of mood, and turned to Natsu, who was rubbing his butt from the pain.

Lucy giggled slightly, and held out a hand. Natsu grinned a bit, and grabbed it before pulling himself up.

"Thanks, Luce!"

"No prob," She answered simply. She started making her way back to the bar, but stopped when the doors banged open. 3 girls stood there, all wearing very revealing clothes, and heavy makeup. "Natsu-Sama!" They all purred, starting to stick to him. Natsu had a slight look of disgust on his face as he tried to shake them off, making them cling even more.

"Natsu-Sama, why don't we head over to my place and play?" Thing #1 giggled, tracing her finger along his muscular arm. Natsu jerked, snatching his arm away. Lucy rolled her eyes, and sighed before saying "Be back in a bit, Natsu. I have to go an chsnge,"

"Eh? And who are you? his slutty bitch?" another sneered. Lucy whimpered, her figure shrinking. Sure, alot of people we're jealous of her figure which she didn't mind that much, but she always felt panicked when they started calling her a whore, bitch, and things like that. Slut was one of them, and it always brought down her self-ego lower and lower.

Tears started growing in her eyes, and Natsu finally snapped from anger.

"That's enough!" He growled, shoving the three girls away. Lucy whimpered even louder, suddenly crumbling to the floor. Natsu gasped, rushing to her. One girl snorted, saying "Bitch deserves it."

Natsu stroked Lucy's cheek, as she was unconcious. While he did, he glared at the girls witch such a fierce ook, that they backed away slightly trembling. "If, I EVER see your ugly faces here again, I swear I will kill you." He hissed, lifting Lucy bridal style.

"Do I make myself clear?!" He shouted. The girls nodded shakily, and ran out.

Natsu sighed, and looked down at the blonde girl in his arms. For some reason, she was snuggling to him. Natsu smiled at this, chuckling at her cute face. He stroked a strand of blond hair away, and felt a sharp thumping his chest.

He sighed, and gazed at her face. "What do you do to me, Lucy Heartfillia..."

...

Sorry it's so short!

**~With nakama, love Fairy Tail!~**


End file.
